Selamat Tinggal
by eseukei
Summary: Karena pada dasarnya, ia tidak pernah berniat seperti itu.


_BanG Dream! bukan milik saya._

* * *

Selamat Tinggal  
By eseukei

Yamabuki Saaya tidak pernah berniat seperti itu.

Ia tidak ingin melepaskan genggamannya dari stik drumnya. Pada dasarnya, ia tidak pernah berniat untuk berhenti menjadi anggota band yang diprakarsai oleh teman satu sekolahnya itu. Hanya saja, ia tidak mempunyai kesempatan. Saat ia bersama dengan ketiga temannya akan pertama kali menginjakan kaki di panggung pertamanya, waktu bermainnya sudah selesai. Alam mempunyai rencana lain.

Ia mendengar kedua adiknya menangis amat keras dari ponselnya. Saat itulah sang ibu yang memiliki tubuh yang lemah sejak lama sudah tidak dapat bertahan. Beliau kehilangan kesadarannya. Tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya selain dirinya. Tidak ada yang dapat Saaya lakukan selain pergi dari tempat di mana ia berada sekarang.

Ia berlari. Ia meninggalkan teman-temannya dan juga panggung pertamanya. Sekuat tenaga ia berlari; ia harus melepaskan salah satu hal berharga dalam hidupnya untuk hal yang lebih berharga.

Itulah mengapa ia tidak pernah berkata _selamat tinggal_.

-[]-

Bohong kalau ia tidak merasa kesal.

Sudah sekuat tenaga ia memadamkan semua perasaan mengebu-ngebu di kala itu, seseorang datang dan mencoba menyalakannya kembali. Sudah susah payah ia melupakan rasa senang saat memukul drum, tapi seseorang datang dan mengingatkannya kembali. Ia sudah membuang semua tentang satu tahun yang lalu. Namun, seseorang datang dan mencoba mengembalikannya kembali.

Lalu, apa gunanya Saaya lakukan semua itu?

"Apakah kau membenci band?" Orang itu pun berkata.

Ia kesal.

Ia hempaskan semua kekesalannya pada orang itu. Ia tumpahkan semua air mata kekecewaannya pada orang itu. Ia tunjukan betapa kejamnya alam kepada dirinya karena tidak memberikan waktu lebih lama pada waktu itu. Orang itu tak pantas berkata bahwa ia membenci band. Ia sangat mencintainya. Tidak ada yang tahu seberapa besar cintanya itu. Karena semuanya sudah selesai, ia pun tak perlu membuat dunia tahu. Hanya karena orang itu telah mengusik bagian terdalam hatinya, Saaya kemudian memperlihatkan semua rasa kecintaannya itu. _Semuanya_.

Ia merasa sedikit lega, tapi ia rutuki dirinya.

Ia tidak pernah berniat seperti itu. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat dirinya terlihat lemah. Pada dasarnya, ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadikan orang itu sebagai tempatnya melampiaskan kegusarannya. Kini, ia telah membuat orang itu menangis juga. Ia telah membuat teman-temannya mengkhawatirkannya. Ia telah memberikan kesedihan sebelum keempat teman barunya pergi dari rumahnya.

Ia amat kesal.

-[]-

Beruntung, itu semua termasuk rencana alam. Saaya telah berhasil melewati ujian kehidupannya, maka ia berhak mendapatkan hadiah.

Ia dapatkan kesempatan kedua dari alam.

Tidak ada satu pun dari keempat temannya itu yang kemudian membencinya. Tidak ada satu pun dari teman sekelasnya yang tidak menyukainya.

Mereka semua menunggu kehadirannya di sana; di atas panggung barunya.

Ia berlari. Ia lakukan sama seperti saat satu tahun yang lalu. Sekuat tenaga ia berlari; ia kembali menjemput salah satu hal berharga dalam hidupnya itu dan juga mendapatkan hal berharga yang baru. Ia kembali memegang stik drum, ia kembali memukul drum, ia kembali menjadi anggota band; ia dapatkan kembali semuanya bersama dengan keempat teman barunya, termasuk bersama orang itu pula.

Mulai saat itu pula, lembar cerita baru pun dimulai. Saaya tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkannya. Ia berjanji untuk terus menggenggamnya, untuk terus melindungi mimpinya.

Untuk orang itu, yang bagai sang bintang yang selalu bersinar saat malam tiba, yang tidak pernah lelah menghiasi angkasa, ia berjanji untuk tidak membiarkannya sendirian. Ia akan selalu mendukungnya di saat orang itu terjatuh, sama seperti yang telah orang itu lakukan padanya. Ia akan selalu berjalan di sampingnya, bersama teman-teman barunya, menuju panggung yang tak hentinya membuat jantung mereka berdebar keriangan; menuju panggung yang berkliauan.

Itulah mengapa ia tidak pernah berkata _selamat tinggal_.

Karena pada dasarnya, ia tidak pernah berniat seperti itu.

* * *

A/N: Cerita pertama di fandom ini untuk selirku pertamaku; Hasshi.  
...boleh ketawa, kok.


End file.
